Fire Emblem Awakening: Shepherds Forever
by Marth Prelude
Summary: The story of fire Emblem Awakening. Chrom and his Shepherds embark on several quests in order to save their country Ylisse from invasions from Plegia. Chrom must also make sure that the Fell Dragon Grima is destroyed once and for all.
1. Chapter 1 - Invisible Ties

Fire Emblem Awakening

Fire Emblem Awakening: Shepherds Forever

This is the story of Fire Emblem Awakening for the Nintendo 3DS. All characters included in this story are owned by Nintendo, except my Avatar's name. The events in this story are almost the same as in the original game, however there are extra events and dialogue may be altered in order to give all the characters in Fire Emblem Awakening more screen time. So yeah let's get into it

Premonition – Invisible Ties

Chrom ran at Validar and began fighting him using his Falchion, Validar countered using Grima's Truth. As they fought a girl in a long, blue, sparkling dress drew out a bow and arrow and shot Validar in the chest. Validar knocked Chrom back and glared at the girl.

Chrom rejoined her. "This is it, our final battle." He pointed his sword at Validar, and charged towards him. Chrom struck Validar who once again blasted him back with a Grima's Truth. "Argh!" Chrom grumbled as he fell to the ground. "AHAHAHA!" Validar laughed. His laugh was short lived as the girl in the dress brought out a Silver Lance. She spun it around it the air, the blade of the lance shone purple. "Time To Tip The Scales!" she called and stabbed Validar with the lance. The lance broke and Validar began to fall to the ground.

Chrom turned round and smiled at the girl. Validar however still was able to strike back, "This isn't over! DAMN YOU BOTH!" he shouted as he sent a final blast from Grima's Truth at Chrom. The girl pushed Chrom aside and took the blast, she fell the ground, dizzy.

Chrom ran over to her."Are you alright?" he asked her. He kept talking however the girl's vision and consciousness was fading. Chrom shouted in pain, he had an arrow pierced through his chest. He fell to the ground, dead. The girl noticed she was holding a Killer Bow, she could hear laughing her head. She blacked out.

That's the Premonition – Invisible Ties. Hope you enjoyed it, stay around for the next part of Fire Emblem Awakening: Shepherds Forever.

Once again all characters, plot, items, locations, and Fire Emblem Awakening as a whole belong to Nintendo.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Verge of History

Fire Emblem Awakening: Shepherds Forever

This is the story of Fire Emblem Awakening for the Nintendo 3DS. All characters included in this story are owned by Nintendo, except my Avatar's name. The events in this story are almost the same as in the original game, however there are extra events and dialogue may be altered in order to give all the characters in Fire Emblem Awakening more screen time. So yeah let's get into part 2.

Prologue: The Verge Of History

"Chrom we have to do SOMETHING!" Lissa staring down at what lay in front of her. "what do you propose we do?" Chrom asked. "I…I donno…oh." Lissa answered. The girl lying on the ground opened her eyes. "I see your awake now." Chrom said. "Hey there, hehehe!" Lissa said. Chrom helped the girl up.

"You alright?" he asked. "Yes, thank you Chrom," the girl answered. She had long pink hair in two bunches and wore a black robe, white shirt, brown trousers and matching boots. "how do you know who I am?" Chrom asked suspiciously. "Well, you name. it just…came to me." She answered. "Well…what's your name?" Chrom asked her. She stood puzzled. "My name…it's…uh…" Chrom glared at her, "You don't know your own name?" She once again looked puzzled. "Hey, I've heard of this! She's got what's called amnesia!"Lissa cried.

Behind Lissa stood a Great Knight. "It's called a load of Pegasus dung," he sad. Chrom sighed. "We'll take her back to the Capital." They all set towards the Capital. "Am I to be your prisoner?" The girl asked. "Peace friend. We'll let you go as soon as we confirm you are no enemy of Ylisse." Chrom answred. "Ylisse…" The girl pondered. "Never heard of the Halidom? Oh pay this fine actress, she plays the perfect fool." The knight said. "Frederick please." Chrom said. "Ylisse's Exalt, Emmeryn, is our ruler. My name is Chrom, well you already knew that. The delicate one there is my little sister Lissa." Lissa got annoyed, "I am NOT delicate. Please ignore my thick brother. At least the Shepherds found you, the Brigands would have been a rude awakening." The girl looked confused, "You tend to sheep fully dressed in armour. Is it really that dangerous a job?" Chrom laughed. "Just ask Frederick the Wary there." Frederick nodded, "Yes, and a title I shall wear with pride. If Chrom trust you Milady then I will too, however dare you attack him from behind I will bring your end." The girl nodded, "I understand sir, and I would never even thing of doing such a thing. My name is Aria. Strange that I just remembered that, well that's one mystery solved." Chrom looked at Aria, "Aria…is that foreign? Or-"

"CHROM!" Lissa screamed. "Look that town is on fire!" behind the Shepherds was a village that was on fire . "Gods, we have to help them. Let's go," Chrom commanded. "what about her Milord?" Frederick inquired. "Unless she's on fire it can wait," Chrom said as he ran off with Lissa and Frederick. Aria stood for a second and followed them.

The village was crawling with bandits. "Aria what are you doing here?" Chrom asked, surprised to see Aria . "I want to fight too." Aria said. "I've got a Tomb right here." She pulled a Tomb out of her cloak. "Ok then," Chrom said.

"Remember Aria, it's kill or be killed." Frederick warned her. "Of course," she answered. Chrom drew his sword. "Let's go!"

Chrom ran at a ruffian myrmidon and slashed them with his Falchion Sword. The myrmidon attempted a counter, but Chrom dodged him. Aria rushed up and blasted the myrmidon with a Thunder. He collapsed and died. "There." Aria said. "Don't stop now Aria, we have more enemies to kill," chrom told her. At that moment Frederick charged at an oncoming mage and sent them flying with his Silver Lance. Lissa ran up behind. "Lissa just you stay back, I don't want you getting hurt." Chrom told her. "Right." Lissa said.

A mage blasted Wind magic at Aria, Chrom jumped in her way and shielded her. "Thanks Chrom." She said. Aria countered the mage with a Thunder and Chrom assisted with slash from his Falchion. However another myrmidon slashed Chrom from behind. He turned round to counter but missed.

Frederick then charged and once again successfully killed an opponent. Chrom got ready to strike the myrmidon down. The blade of his Falchion shone purple. "Now I'm angry!" he shouted and with that he jumped at the myrmidon and killed him. Lissa ran up to Chrom and healed him.

Only the leader Garrick opposed them. He stood threatening a village woman . Aria blasted him with a Thunder. He turned round. "Come here sheepy, come to the slaughter." He launched at Hand Axe at Aria. Panicking she dodged it. Garrick then launched another at Aria, this time it hit her.

"Chrom…I…" Aria said as she struggled to stand upright. She sent a Thunder Garrick's way, but it missed. Lissa ran up to Aria and quickly healed her. "Thanks," Aria said. Chrom pulled out a Rapier. "Now I'll end this," he said. And with that he slashed Garrick to his death.

After all the fires were put out Chrom thanked Aria. Lissa smiled at her "Wow Aria, you're so strong." One of the villagers approached the Shepherds. "Please stay the night, we have room in our inn." He said. Lissa smiled. Frederick stepped forward. "Thank you good sir but we have to be moving on." He said. Lissa closed her eyes, "Ok I'll have-wait we're not staying!? But Frederick it's nearly dark.!" Lissa complained. Frederick laughed, "We'll make a camp further on." Lissa grumbled, "Frederick sometimes I hate you."

And with that the Shepherds and Aria left for Ylisse in order to meet the Exalt. As they walked out of the village Chrom said "Want to be a Shepherd Aria?" Aria looked at Chrom. "Chrom…I'd love to!"

And with that Aria became a shepherd. It was the start of so many exciting adventures for the Shepherds.

And that concludes this part of the story. I'm doing the full story in the chapters that they come in, in Fire Emblem Awakening. So don't forget to check back for the next part of 'Fire Embelm Awakening: Shepherds Forever'


End file.
